Pleasant Breeze
by EshtarWind
Summary: Only a simple chat between the wind girl and the weapon mistress...


**Author's note: I'm... bored. I'm bored to death... and alive again just to write this thing. There's nothing special here and it's not my usual action thing. But... enjoy... (yawn)  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm too bored to write disclaimer but OK... I don't own Naruto.**

X

The breeze was pleasant, blowing gently between the leaves. Temari put her fan beside her then sat under a big tree. The sky was clear blue, almost without a single white. _Cloud? Heh. So… Shikamar… ugh! Why am I thinking about him?!_

Temari shrugged, leaned herself to the tree and closed her eyes. Konoha was a nice place to lie down, for sure. Especially after a whole day long of work, concerning the Chuunin Exam that was held now. So… sleeping is not a bad thing, eh?

And she dozed off.

X

"Temari-san?"

Her eyes flew open when she heard that voice. _THAT VOICE! The voice of…_ And guess what she saw? A pair of glittering cocoa brown eyes.

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen! I woke you up, didn't I? Wari, ne?"

The weapon mistress of Konoha grinned apologetically, scratching her head. Temari eased a little but her hand instinctively grabbed her fan. Tenten saw the move and her eyes softened. She smiled and said lightly, "Ma, don't be so tense, Temari-san. I'm not going to attack you. You can trust me on that. I'm not a psychopath!"

Temari sent a small smile and loosen her grip on the fan. She averted her gaze elsewhere and said, "I'm just… surprised. What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Tenten pointed herself. "This is my training ground. I train here everyday with Neji."

Temari took a glance at the weapon mistress. She had grown so much since the last time they met—in the Chuunin Exam two and a half years ago. She was sixteen, and far taller. Her hair still up in her usual China buns but her outfits changed—it wasn't the sleeveless blouse, now it had long sleeves that covered three and a quarter part of her arms. She had that HUGE scroll strapped behind her and now she wore black gloves on her hand. For additional description, she was… much more mature. The way she looked, talked, and moved had a way that made Temari knew she was a far… FAR better kunoichi than she was two and a half years ago.

"And… if I may ask, what are YOU doing here, Temari-san?"

That snapped Temari back to her consciousness. She blinked for a while, tried to restore her mind. But then she realized. Why?

"I… I'm just looking for a place to rest," she said shortly, turning her head to the other way. Tenten smiled and said, "Mind if I take a seat beside you?"

"Nope," snapped Temari. "Why should I?"

Tenten nodded approvingly and took a seat at the other side of the tree. She placed her scroll beside her and leaned to the tree just like Temari. For a good long while, no one talked. Temari still sat on her side and so did Tenten. Then suddenly, a heavy sighed was heard.

"Are you suspecting me to attack you, Temari-san?"

Temari stiffened at the question. She gripped her fan tighter. Tenten gave a soft laugh.

"Aha. Just like what I thought. And why is that?"

Temari grinned and said half-heartedly, "Maybe… because you're from Konoha and I'm from Suna?"

The weapon girl gave out a laugh. Temari raised her eyebrow. That sound was pleasant—high-pitched but gentle, like a… bell. Yes, a bell.

"You better practice on how to lie with Shikamaru, Temari-san," Tenten grinned teasingly. Temari felt a tug at the side of her lips and she said, "What if it's not a lie?"

The brunette's eyes softened. She smiled and said, "That's why I'm suggesting you to practice."

Her light answer brought a smile on Temari's face that only exists for a second before fading away. She was surprise to see that she can feel so… comfortable beside the weapon girl. Weren't she supposed to be cautious? And why didn't the brunette attack her? Wasn't she a cruel opponent the girl fought years ago? Wasn't she insult her? Wasn't she…

"I'm not angry at you, Temari-san… so be relaxed. I'm not an avenger like that Uchiha boy."

Temari quickly turned to look at her. She was looking at the sky, humming softly to the wind.

"It's not that. I…"

"When I fought you…" cut Tenten gently, still looking at the sky. "I realized something precious."

Temari stunned for a while. Slowly she repeated, "Precious?"

"Uh-huh," Tenten nodded her head. She took a glance at her companion. "The fact that I'm weak. Still so weak. You made me find my weakness. And by realizing that, I find something else."

"That is?"

"A rival," She smiled heartedly. "Someone that I want to beat some other time. A goal."

Temari could feel her heart beating faster. So she really was…

"Then why don't you attack me when I was asleep?"

"Ah! Why should I?" Tenten grinned. Temari raised her eyebrow _AGAIN_. "I have no intention to hurt you. I want to fight you, yes, that's right. Demo ne, it's not because of hatred. Nope, why should I hate you? You gave me a goal! It's more like… hm… a nice rivalry between comrades. A competition. Supportive! I never hate you, Temari-san. Don't worry."

Temari was taken aback by her answer. _So… she is a good girl._ A small flick of respect rose in her heart, something that wouldn't be there at the previous Chuunin Exam… when she was frustrated and depressed…

"_**That was boring… very boring."**_

_**The brunette was unconscious on her fan; blood flowed down her chin. Her backbone definitely broke the moment she crashed onto her fan.**_

"_**Winner: Temari from Suna."**_

_**She smirked. Doing mission that she didn't want to frustrating her. And now… maybe she could get some relaxation? Swift! She threw the girl to the weapons scattered around her. A bowl haired boy flashed for her safety, caught her, and shouted, "Is that what you do for someone that already give her best to fight you?!"**_

"_**Hmph, if you please, just bring that trash away from my sight. It's hurting my eyes!"**_

_Trash…_ She said it to address the weapon girl that time. An urge to apologize suddenly rose in her heart but her pride won. _Hah! Apology is not my thing! Why should I anyway?! She's being one that time! It's not like I feel sorry for taunting her and mocking her that time and… AH! No way! NADA!!!_

"You sure are kind of weird, Temari-san," Tenten's voice snapped Temari back once again. The brown haired girl grinned. "You think a lot, eh? But your eyes showed your feeling so clearly when you think, give me some chance to analyze them…"

"Analyze?" Temari repeated. She smirked. "Huh. You can, eh?"

"Well… woman's intuition is a top-notch in feelings! You know it yourself, aren't you?" Tenten winked at her. "Anyway, your eyes are expressive, unlike Neji's."

"The Hyuuga Prodigy," Temari said the words before she could stop herself. Tenten smiled and said, "I see that you know him."

"All shinobi know him," Temari shrugged. "The Hyuuga Prodigy, the genius. Unrivalled shinobi… a perfect ninja… young and dangerous… his name buzzed like a bee in every country. I see that he's your teammate."

"Ex, you must add as a prefix," Tenten grinned, moved her index finger in front of her. "He's a Jounin now. We're not Team Gai anymore. But we're still partner, though."

Temari couldn't hold it. She smirked and said, "_Partner_? Sure? Not more?"

Tenten blushed madly. She waved her hands around and shouted, "Na… Na… Nandatte?! D-d-Don't think things like that! Chigau! Chigau! Of course we're partners! Not more! I swear! W-w-wha…"

"Your reaction tells me the opposite." Temari sneered. _Oh yeah! I'm enjoying this!_

"N-Nani?!" Tenten's right hand flew to her flushed cheek. She waved her other hand in panic. "Don't get me wrong! It's not… It's not! I… I…"

"It's alright, it's not like I'll meet him anyway," Temari grinned. "I see that he's a hottie in some way. It's obvious if you developed a crush."

"Ah…" Tenten gaped for words. Her face was still red but it seemed like the panic already disappeared. "P-p-perhaps…"

"You're a weird girl, eh?" Temari smirked. _GotCHA!_ "Not only your eyes, but your whole body is expressive! You better learn how to lie with Hyuuga."

Tenten bewildered for a while and then smiled gently. She took a deep breath and said, "Ah… you win again then, Temari-san. I can't answer that one."

Temari suddenly realized her 'supposed' position once again. She shrugged and back to her side. Tenten watched her silently and softly said, "I wonder… if we didn't meet each other in that situation… can we be friends?"

That question struck Temari. Her green orbs softened and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I don't know," somehow, her voice was light. She never used this voice before, especially not to someone that she addressed as '_trash_' long ago. "Maybe… But then again, if we didn't meet that time… When will we meet then?"

The weapon mistress smiled warmly.

"Yeah… I think so too…" Her voice was gentle; soothing Temari like the breeze had done to her. After a while she raised her eyebrow. "Speaking of meeting… what takes Neji so long? He should've been here by now."

"Who knows?" said Temari, didn't put a single care. "Mission?"

"He always tells me if he doesn't come because of a mission or anything," Tenten rubbed her lips. A wide smirk suddenly appeared. She took her scroll and stood up. Grinning, she offered a hand towards the older woman. Temari glanced at her and said, "What the…"

"Since Neji hasn't come yet…" her grin got wider and her eyes flickered with amusement. "Will you spar with me?"

"Nani?" Temari puzzled for a while. She suddenly remembered all of her words. _Rivals… and goal… And… _Tenten smiled reassuringly and lightly said, "Positive rivalry competition. Up for some?"

That made her smile. Without any regret, she said, "Sure."

_**The end**_

**Author's note: Told ya it's boring. If you're sharp enough, you can see how Temari didn't know Tenten's name. GRAAH. I typed this while I made my boooorrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg PHYSICS ESSAY! And tomorrow I will have my CHEMISTRY TEST!!! Gnah... I yawned for the nth times now! This thing just flowed like a gentle river in my head while I listened to my friend's babble about 'Sound Wave' and 'Newton Law'. Soooo... excuse me. Let's see if you're spirited enough to give me your review. ;p. Jane, minna!  
**


End file.
